The present invention is related to an operation instrument, and more particularly to a multifunctional forceps set which is designed from the key concept of integrating surgical procedures of double grasping, incision and ligation into a continuous working procedure to facilitate progress of operation. The forceps set of the present invention can be easily solely operated by an operator.
Surgeon uses surgical scalpel for excision, hemostatic forceps for bleeding control, suture for ligation bleeding vessels or vascular pedicles in his or her routine surgical procedures. However, it's hard to do it in a confined operation field like endoscopic surgery. To accomplish these important and necessary operative procedures, it has to depend on alternative devices such as metallic clips, stapler, Roeder loop ligature and equipment using special energy sources such as electro-surgery units, laser or harmonic scalpel, etc. All of these instruments or devices are extremely expensive and have their inherent limitations in real practice. The laser or harmonic scalpel can coagulate small vessels only (diameter less than 4 mm). The bipolar electro-surgery device that is extensively used in current endoscopic surgery can provide better coagulation for large vessels, but may cause more peripheral thermal tissue injury. Ligasure™, a new bipolar electro-surgery unit has the features of high ampere, low voltage and low thermal injury can coagulate larger vessels with diameter up to 7 mm. However, a common silk suture can ligate a vessel with diameter up to 10 mm easily. Metallic clips and staplers can clip vessels or seal vascular tissue, but will cause permanent foreign body retention effect on tissue. Roeder loop ligature is not convenient to use and does not have enough tensile strength in bulky ligation. In addition, it will cost a new user much time to learn the use of the above instruments or devices. Furthermore, in case these instruments are incorrectly used, a seriously dangerous result may occur. The limited performance of those alternative instruments or devices points to the urgent need for the better and safer instrument in real practice.